


Forgive Me, Though I Dare Not Ask For It

by Nixie_DeAngel



Series: Fluff Not Fear [22]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dark Warlock Eobard, M/M, Powerful Witch Lisa, mention of other characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: “Barry,” the woman whispered, “Where did you find this?”“Underneath my bed,” he murmured as he slowly opened his eyes, moving to straighten his head as he glanced at her face before moving his gaze down to stare down at where her hands were clasping the bag tightly in her grasp. “Lisa,” he tried to start before trailing off.Or, Barry needs help from the most powerful witch in the village.





	Forgive Me, Though I Dare Not Ask For It

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One is for the Mini Coldflash Event, Day One, Witches/Warlocks.
> 
> Chapter Two is for the Mini Coldflash Event, Day Seven, Free Day. 
> 
> I may occasionally add on to this if I get inspired too.

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

Barry swallowed around the lump forming in his throat as he bit at his bottom lip, eyes flickering around to ensure that he was truly alone.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly lifted up his left hand, letting his fingers curl into a fist as he released his breath slowly before moving his fist closer towards the door, though he stopped himself from actually knocking though.

Letting his hand hover, Barry shifted on his feet as he closed his eyes and took, yet another, deep breath, holding it for a moment before slowly releasing it as he opened his eyes. Squaring his shoulders, he moved his fist the last few inches and knocked hard, twice on the thick cherry wood door before him.

He dropped his arm back down to his side as he took two steps back. Fidgeting as he waited, head turning from side to side, checking to make sure that no one had snuck up in the short time since he’d last checked.

Barry couldn’t stop himself as he jumped at the sudden bang coming from behind the door. Snapping his head up, he took another step back and the door was yanked open. Flinching, he ducked his head down, bringing his hands up to wring in front of his chest.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the Constable’s ward, Bartholomew Allen. What brings a good soul like you to darken my door step?”

Swallowing, Barry barely lifted his head to look over at the woman standing before him through his lashes, “I’ve come to help you, Milady.”

He tried to stop himself from flinching at the sharp cackle the woman let out.

“Well isn’t this something,” she stated, voice quiet but sharp as a knifes blade, “The man who broke my brother’s heart, coming to help _me_ with a problem I’m not even aware I have.”

Flinching at her words, Barry dropped down towards the sack near his feet. Grabbing it up, he stood up as he shoved the bag towards her; he kept his eyes down cast as he took a step back again.

Squeezing his eyes shut tightly as he listened to her open the bag before it went deadly quiet.

“Barry,” the woman whispered, “Where did you find this?”

“Underneath my bed,” he murmured as he slowly opened his eyes, moving to straighten his head as he glanced at her face before moving his gaze down to stare down at where her hands were clasping the bag tightly in her grasp. “Lisa,” he tried to start before trailing off.

“Do you have any idea who would have placed this there?” She inquired, her voice, though still soft, held a tight edge to it. “Do you have any inclination as to who could have possibly placed this there? Who would want to control you?”

Shaking his head, Barry brought his left hand up, nibbling on his thumb as he moved his right to rub at the side of his neck. He shifted for a moment before he dropped his left hand slightly, “Eobard Thawne expressed interest before yo-your brother approached Joe about my hand,” he murmured quietly, glancing up towards Lisa before snapping his gaze back down. “He was furious about Joe’s refusal to his proposition. About Leo-Leonard’s proposal.”

He listened as she sucked in a breath, flinched from the sudden thud of the bag falling to the ground.

“Have, have you taken this to Lenny? Have you shown him why you refused his acceptance? Refused his love?” The her question were pointed, Lisa kept her voice soft.

Barry shook his head firmly twice, lifting his gaze up to finally meet hers, “After the way I’ve treated him.” He snapped his mouth shut, shaking his head again, “I could not face him. I can’t be the one, he won’t believe him,” head moving back up, Barry felt his face twist as he let out a broken sounding sob before he snapped his jaw shut firmly as he moved to wrap his arms around himself, taking a step back, then another and another.

“I have no right to burden him,” he whispered, eyes pleading with Lisa to understand why he was standing on her doorstep and not her brothers. “I have no right to, to,” he shook his head as he turned sharply on his heel. “He has every right to disbelieve me. He has every right, Lisa.”

“Then why bring his to me? Why show me, when you don’t even plan on defending yourself to my brother?”

“Because you are the best witch in the village, if any had a chance to defeat the magic that Lord Thawne is using, it is you,” he turned to look back at her. “And he should be brought down. He should be stopped before he harms another.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Nixie](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/). I adore comments.


End file.
